


Angel

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Angelica decides that her sister deserves happiness when she overhears her secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> female reader, you may want to read a sad song before this or a song that makes you upset, it kinda starts out with a half-anxiety-attack (it’s not a full attack, but it’s broken sentences to convey fear and extreme emotion). You may not emotionally connect immediately because of it. The “John” that Angelica refers to is John Church. 
> 
>  
> 
> TW:Small semi-anxiety attack, comments about gender inequality/homophobia because people were taught to believe that in this time peKarad

“Peggy, I can’t do this anymore. Every one of these  _ horrid _ balls we attend ends the same way.”

 

Y/N played with the ruffled skirt of her elegant dress, trying to calm her breathing as Peggy sat her down on the edge of the bed. Her corset felt too tight and she couldn’t stop the room from spinning. 

 

Her girlfriend of three years, though nobody could ever know their relationship, had led her up to a spare room when she noticed Y/N breathing heavily and looking anxious. The young woman took a deep breath, the air hitching as it was unnaturally forced into her lungs so she could continue to speak again in a jumbled mess of thoughts.

 

“I know that you can’t stop it, but the soldiers always ask you to dance. And I see you politely decline. And I see you sometimes dance. And sometimes you smile. And most of the time they beam at you. And they deserve you more than I do. And they’re men. And I’m not. And I don’t think I can-” 

 

She had broken into sobs, her makeup that had taken her an hour running down her cheek, the tears making her face shine in the candlelight. Peggy’s face was wet too, and she took her girlfriend into her arms to hold her close against the crook of her neck. It broke her heart to see her like this. 

 

“But I love you, even when I can’t prove it to all the people in the room.” She murmured shyly against Y/N’s ear.

“I know, Pegs, and I love you too. I just can’t push away the thought that you should be happy, off with some strong young gun in a cottage with a baby on your hip and a smile on your face. I want you to have that happiness, even if I am only watching from the house down the road.”

“I could never live without you, and even if we have to hide it from everyone.”

 

Y/N sniffled a few times, clearing her nose a bit to breathe as she clutched onto Peggy. Their arms wrapped around one another, enjoying what they had together.

 

The oldest sister was visiting the Schuyler mansion from for the weekend, spending time with her family and introducing the town to her husband John Church. Neither Peggy nor Y/N saw the awestruck Angelica in the hallway, her back against the wall next to the door as she heard her sister talk to her best friend, or girlfriend, rather. Neither one of them heard the small noise that came from her throat as she quietly picked up her skirt to leave, determination and a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

The L/N house down the street from the Schuylers’ used to be the joyous house in the neighborhood. It was the house where, some years ago, children laughed as they ran across the front yard and into the foyer. It was the house where young girls threw away their worries about rips in their dresses and being proper young ladies, despite the protests from their guardians.  It was the house where neighbors went for noise complaints, only to stop themselves when they saw children having fun, something they hadn’t done in years themselves. 

 

The house got quieter with age. Its pale yellow paper still stayed crisp against the walls, but the noise grew fainter. It saw girls grow to women, and it saw them learn all the restrictions that came with age. Dresses now came with corsets, and freedom with lessons. The house saw young ladies become strong women, and it couldn’t be prouder of them.

 

The house witnessed their gazes, two of which began to slowly meet, despite their attraction being forbidden. It saw their first kiss in the kitchen and the small smile that the cook gave without them seeing from behind a corner. It saw as two hearts began to beat as one and two girls go from best friends to lovers.

 

It saw the night of the ball when Angelica Schuyler hurried up the walkway and snuck in, rather ungracefully, through the window in her nightdress. She snuck past the room that held Mr. and Mrs. L/N, instead hurrying into Y/N’s room and shaking her shoulders gently. 

 

“Wake up! You don’t have much time.”

 

Her eyes snapped open, still clouded with dreams as she adjusted to the dark room and tall silhouette of her friend. 

 

“What’s happening? Angelica? Why are you-?”

 

“Peggy needs you.”

 

**That** got her up and out of bed. She frantically looked at Angelica, turning to tear through her closet for a proper dress to at least leave her room. Pulling the easiest dress to get on, she frantically began to put it on.  Speaking too loudly for the time of night, Y/N frantically began interrogating her. 

 

“What happened to her? Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her now? How far away is she?”

 

Angelica held back her chuckles, not wanting to give too much away and allowing Y/N to ramble uninterrupted. She smiled kindly at her, trying to assure her. 

 

“Y/N, please calm down. Peggy is okay, but she needs you by her side for a moment.You may want to pack your most important items, you will be there for quite some time.” 

 

Her face immediately paled, fearing something was wrong. She began to shove things into a small bag that she kept on a table, frantically adding personal things like stuffed animals and dresses that she may need, although she didn’t think that she would use them. If Peggy needed her help, changing wouldn’t be a concern of hers.

 

“Follow me quickly, we need to get out before the sun breaks the night.”

 

“Why? What does morning have to do with this?”

 

“Just hurry, please. We need to get out before your parents find you gone. Unless you want to explain to them why you’re rushing out for an apparent ‘childhood friend’.”

 

Y/N nodded, still dazed and worried, trying to make her way outside rather than worrying about the reason. She didn’t even flinch when they slipped out a window rather than the front door. Her satchel trailing behind her rather than slung over her chest, Y/N jogged after Angelica and down the road.

 

Peggy was standing outside the Schuyler mansion, looking cold and frustrated as to why she was awake so early in the morning without reason or explanation. It was clear that she was concerned, kicking around a pebble in front of a carriage with furrowed eyebrows as she wrapped a thin shawl tighter around her shoulders. She looked up at the stamping of feet coming across the yard. Y/N was more out of breath than she would care to admit.

 

“Ang, what’s happening? Why did you go get Y/N? Why isn’t Eliza out here?” Her voice was a little drained, and she still seemed half-asleep. Angelica, on the other hand, was energized. She has a somewhat sly look on her face but rushed them into the carriage after she stole a glance at the house.

 

“There’s no time. Please, get in, both of you. I can explain in a moment.”

 

They clamored in, sitting close to each other out of habit to hide their holding hands. The oldest Schuyler sister stepped up next to the carriage, poking her head in and smiling at the tired couple’s hands. Angelica took a roll of parchment from the driver and handed it to her sister. 

 

“This can explain everything in more detail. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you ahead of time, and I’m so sorry that I didn’t let you say good-bye.” A small tear slid down her cheek, but as soon as Peggy started to reach out, she smiled and shook her head before continuing.

“Please, don’t open my letter until you’re there. You’ll know when to read it. John and I will help you, and I’ll certainly visit. I’ll see you in about a month, I love you both. When you write, you better not put a return address. I know how to find you.”

 

With that, the horses began to run, leaving the Schuyler mansion behind them as the young women in the back seat in shock, unsure of what to do or if they were really awake.

 

The ride was mostly silent, the two of them alternating between restless sleep and clutching onto each other as if they were the only thing holding them back from being alone. There was a feeling of limbo. Neither one wanted to be the one to rip open the letter, but they both knew that whatever was on the parchment would change their lives.

 

* * *

 

Two and a half years later, a faded roll of parchment sat in a small umbrella stand near the back door of a cottage in West Virginia. It had been ripped open and read again and again until its contents had been memorized. 

 

The parchment began as a thing to fear. They wanted to be home with their families, despite a promise within the roll that their disappearance would be explained. But it became the favorite memory of the young lovers that lived there. One that pushed them beyond their wildest dreams and set them free. 

 

Over time, the cottage became their home. Laurel Hill Road ran through the countryside, outside of a small city with a post office. That was the post office where articles from a Mr. Matthew Straus were sent to the New York Post. When his checks came into the post office, a young mail boy hired by Straus delivered them to 56 Laurel Hill Road. 

 

The mail boy didn’t need to know that Matthew Straus wasn’t real, that it was a pen name. He didn’t know that the man who hired him was not a man at all, but rather a woman by the name of Y/N L/N.

 

She wrote an assortment of articles - anything from political analysis to rural living - but it was never using her real name.

 

Y/N sat back in her chair, leaning farther backward until she saw her girlfriend that was currently making food in the kitchen. Smiling, she stood up and walked over, resting her head on Peggy’s shoulder. 

 

“What are you making, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know what to call it yet…”

 

Y/N hummed in response, looking at the cheese sandwich that was currently being heated in a pan. Peggy often sent recipes along with Y/N’s articles to her brother-in-law for publishing, although she didn’t write regularly.

 

Peggy smiled at Y/N as she walked over to a large basket that was overflowing with soft blankets sitting on the table. A sleeping baby girl was propped up inside, smiling as she dreamt.

 

“When are Angelica and John getting here?”

“They should be here later today. They said they would leave from my parents’ early this morning.” 

 

Within an hour, they heard a knock at the door of the cozy cottage. The baby was currently in Y/N’s arms and clutching Peggy’s finger in her small. They crossed the family room and walked to the front door, Angelica happily squealing when it was opened. John was standing politely and shyly behind her, carrying one of her bags and trying to not intrude. 

 

Angelica immediately hugged Peggy and laughed, joking about ‘who put her up in some place so far away from her favorite sister’. John set down as his wife began to talk excitedly to her sister.

 

“Oh, where is my niece that you keep hiding away from her favorite aunt? And why do you keep hiding her name from me?!”

 

She carefully took the infant into her arms from Y/N, who was smiling at her little girl. John came and looked over her shoulder and beamed down at the baby, who was cooing, gurgling, and kicking her feet a bit in his wife’s arms. 

 

“We named after the person standing in front of us.”

  
Angelica looked up, confused for a moment before Peggy continued.

 

“Ang, her name is Angelica. Angelica Marie Straus.”

  
Tears welled up in her sister’s eyes as she whispered: “she’s your little angel” as she looked down at her niece in the pale pink dress.


End file.
